1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and, more particularly, to wireless disk drive suspensions in which the electrical conductor comprises a flexible circuit laminate of trace conductors, an insulative plastic film, and a support such as a stainless steel layer. The invention further relates to an improved method for the assembly of such suspensions including improvements in lowering of capital equipment costs, in speed and accuracy of positioning, and in the maintenance of the accurate position before and during welding. In the invention, the alignment of the parts is with reference to themselves, and does not depend on the accuracy of a machine vision apparatus. The invention particularly concerns the use of cooperating mechanical locators areally distributed on the load beam and the flexible circuit and extending through the common plane between them to enable the rapid, correct placement of the flexible circuit on the load beam.
2. Related Art
Disk drive suspensions are quite small and the attachment thereto of the wireless electrical conductor is problematical. The components are spot-welded but must be first aligned with as perfect a registration as possible. Machine vision relies on markers to read the position of the load beam in a welding fixture and through X, Y movements places the wireless laminate as desired. This is a slow process and only as accurate as the machine precision in reading of the markers will allow. In addition, the accompanying fixturing is typically quite costly, and, since many suspension runs are small, there is a relatively large capital charge on every part made in these runs. Further, present systems are deficient in maintaining the desired alignment, once achieved, until welding is effected. Relative movement of the parts will detract from the accuracy of the result although the alignment was perfect.